


The Blight

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: Through The Dragon Ages [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish Camp, Dalish Grey Warden - Freeform, Denerim (Dragon Age), F/M, Follower, Gen, Lothering (Dragon Age), Male Grey Warden - Freeform, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Non-Grey Warden Character, Orzammar (Dragon Age), The Circle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: Cynthia LOVES Dragon Age, but she never expected to actually be a part of it. Now, stuck in her favorite game, she has to help the Grey Wardens gather their allies for the upcoming battle against the Dark Span Hordes and the Archdemon.You expect her to be another Grey Warden, don't you? Well, too bad. She's just another follower that tags along with Alistair and her created Grey Warden, Zachariah, a Dalish Elf. I read a lot of fanfictions where the main character was the Grey Warden and I wanted to create something different like I do. So, here's the first part in a three and a half part series. I say three and a half because Awakening is more of a DLC but back in the day, it had its own disc. Enjoy, my friends.If you want to check out my other works, click my name at the top of the page.I also have a facebook and a youtube channel where I post gaming, cooking, and just fun videos. Links below.https://www.facebook.com/sylvia.fey.12https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeDN7TUL5o_kwZImaGkRU8ghttps://twitter.com/SylviaFeyAO3 (@SylviaFeyAO3)https://www.instagram.com/sylviafeyao3/  (@sylviafeyao3)
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Zevran Arainai/Original Character(s)
Series: Through The Dragon Ages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1: Sucked in

Cynthia gave a great sigh as she sat down in her recliner, holding the gaming controller in one hand and the remote in the other. It had been a long, stress-filled day at work and all she wanted to do was immerse herself into one of her favorite games that she's, almost, completely obsessed with. Dragon Age Origins. She gave the loading screen a smile and sat up, prepared to create her character. _Hmm... do I want to be a man or woman?_ she thought, wondering if it really would make a difference. "Let's go with a male, this time," she said to herself, choosing to be a male Dalish elf for this round of gaming. She chose his hair to be short cut and red. His eyes were the dark green that looked almost teal in the firelight with the Hala vining around his eyes and on his forehead. "And, of course, rogue," she said, smiling at Zachariah, her Dalish elf Grey Warden. She played through it so many times that she could practically play it with her eyes closed. Not that she would, but she probably could. She yawned after finishing off the ogre at the top of the tower of Ishal, glancing at the clock on the wall before turning back to the game. _I can do another ten minutes_ , she thought, hitting the "A" button to light the signal.   
Suddenly, her TV screen went black. She blinked, staring at it in disbelief before giving a loud growl of frustration as she tossed the controlled down in a fit of anger, "It better've saved before the TV blew," she growled as she got to her feet and went to the TV. The TV wasn't very old but it was from the late 90s and she desperately needed a new one. She turned the screen, checking the plugs in the back and wall before turning it facing forward and sitting back. She pushed the power button, waiting the couple of seconds it usually takes to turn it on before the screen turned white. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the blinding whiteness as she leaned over to try to turn the TV off. It wouldn't go off, making her growl in frustration before the game clicked back on. She gave a satisfied nod before getting to her feet and picking up her controller. She took a deep breath, glancing at the screen as it showed an aerial shot of Flemeth's house in the wilds. She blinked, frowning at the image as she moved closer, "that wasn't a preview before," she said to herself as she tried to click "X" to skip over the scene. Her controller vibrated like it did when she was facing an enemy that stomped a lot, bringing her eyes down to the button with the logo button on it. "What the hell?" she mumbled, looking back up at the screen as it seemed to melt, making the aerial shot of Flemeth's house real. She could smell the muck and wet decomposing of the swamp and feel the wind coming from the TV. Her eyes widened as she moved forward, reaching out to touch the screen. Her hand kept going, as if there was never a sheet of glass, causing her to gasp and try to shuffle backward, but it was too late. It was like something had her hand and jerked her from her feet and through the TV. Cynthia cried out as she fell, hoping that she wouldn't die, She landed, fairly softly, on the muddy ground with a wet thump. She grunted as she slowly sat up, looking around the area with wide eyes as she stopped breathing, "this can't be happening," she whispered, licking her lips as the smells of swamp and muck assaulted her nose, causing her to wrinkle it and cover her mouth, "eww."

"Whether you believe it or not, child," a low, raspy old woman's voice brought her attention around to Flemeth, "it is all real."

Cynthia stood, her wide eyes staring at Flemeth as she took a step back, "you're...Flemeth. From the Dragon Age game," she said, her voice getting loud as she shook her head, "no, you can't be real. You're just a character in a game."

"Whatever I am to you, I am something else to others here," Flemeth said, giving her a smirk, "but you already know that, don't you?"

Cynthia shook her head, feeling her heart rate increase as the door to the house opened, revealing the character she had just created, Zachariah. Her eyes widened at seeing him, getting a confused blink from the elf.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice smooth as velvet as he slowly approached her.

She shook her head, "no. No I'm not alright," she said, dropping into the fetal position and covering her head with her hands, "this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real," she repeated over and over. She didn't know how long she sat there, rocking front to back as she tried to make sense of everything before a warm hand rested on her shoulder. She jolted, looking up at Zachariah's gentle smiling green eyes.

"Do you want to come with us?" he asked, the mystical voice she had given him sliding over her like a warm breeze.

She swallowed and nodded, "I don't have much of a choice at this point," she said, stiffly getting to her feet as she glanced at the human man wearing recruit armor, "I'm Cynthia."

"I am Alistair, a Grey Warden, like my friend Zachariah here," he said, giving her a gentle smile himself before motioning to a woman that screamed wild and dangerous, "this is Morrigan, a witch of the wilds."

The woman sneered at him before folding her arms over her chest, "I am an apostate NOT a witch of the wilds," she hissed, looking at Cynthia with a raised eyebrow, "mother said that you were here to help the Wardens as well. Is that true?"

Cynthia shrugged, "I guess," she said, glancing at Zachariah, "if that's what you need then I'll help, if I can." Admittedly, she was both scared and excited about LIVING Dragon Age. Scared because she knew how difficult and long it was going to be and excited because, hey, who wouldn't want to live their favorite game? 

He smiled at her as Alistair nodded, "great," he said, glancing over her clothing with a raised eyebrow, "but you're going to need some armor. Are you a rogue or a Warrior?"

She didn't know how to use a bow or properly swing around a couple of daggers. She took a deep breath and lowered her gaze, "actually, I don't know which I am," she admitted, getting a blink from Alistair.

"Maybe she is an apostate," Morrigan suggested, getting a snort from Alistair.

"An apostate like you?" he growled, causing the dark woman to roll her eyes, "she doesn't have any magic coming off of her at all."

Cynthia gave a nod, "I don't have magic or know how to fight," she said, folding her arms around herself.

"Don't worry about it," Zachariah said, giving her a smile, "I'll teach you."

She smiled back, glad that she had made his personality helpful and friendly, "thanks, Zachariah. I'd appreciate that."

"Well, let's get a move on then, shall we?" Alistair said with a sigh, "we have a long walk to get to Lothering before we go anywhere else."

Cynthia nodded, remembering that Lothering was the first village they went to before heading out anywhere else. _I hope the game doesn't play out like it usually does,_ she couldn't help but think as she followed the Grey Wardens from the small hut in the wilds. 

* * *

It was a long walk, and she wasn't used to walking so much, so they had stopped quite frequently. This time was near a field of wheat to rest. She took several deep breaths, closing her eyes against the warm breeze as they sat. Zachariah watched her for a moment, his head tilted in curiosity before something off in the brush alerted him, bringing his emerald eyes up the road. He blinked, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the mabari he had saved in Ostagar. The dog trotted up to him, wagging its tail and butt wildly before barking and turning back up the road with his hackles raised as he bore his teeth. Cynthia looked up, frowning at the Hurlock alpha and the group of darkspawn that followed.

"Great, this is all we need," she grumbled, blinking at the blade that Zachariah held out to her.

"You'll need to defend yourself, Cynthia. I can't completely protect you and myself, as much as I want to, sweetheart," he said, giving her a wink as she took the blade. It was heavier than he made it look, the weight dropping her hand a few inches as she looked at the steel blade. She swallowed, licking her lips as she got to her feet, feeling a little wobbly, still, from the walk. Zachariah retrieved his bow, drawing it back as he stood in front of her, "if they get past me, run," he said as he released the arrow, hitting a darkspawn in the dead center of the forehead, dropping it.

Cynthia's eyes widened at the accuracy Zachariah had before smiling, _he is Dalish, after all_ , she thought as she watched him hit darkspawn after darkspawn without missing. Morrigan threw up a shield that surrounded herself as well as Zachariah and Cynthia while Alistair charged at the darkspawn without fear. His head down and his shield raised, ramming into the darkspawn with a hard shield bash. She had to admire him for that because she was scared stiff. She felt more than heard something behind her, turning her attention around. Everything seemed to slow as a Genlock appeared behind her with its daggers raised high. Her eyes widened as she did the only thing she could think to do. She cowered, dropping the blade she had in her hands and covering her head with her arms as she stumbled back and fell. The Genlock gave a loud snarl as the sound of a bowstring twanging and the **_Thump_** of an arrow hitting made her blink and lower her arms, slowly. The Genlock lay on the ground at her feet and she turned, looking at Zachariah as he smirked at her past his bow and outstretched arm. She gave a grateful nod, getting a nod in return before he turned to look over the battlefield. Cynthia swallowed the bile rising in the back of her throat, clenching her jaw as she bent in half, feeling her stomach churn.

"Well, that's all of them," Alistair's voice brought her attention up to him as he sheathed his sword and stepped up between Zachariah and Morrigan.

The dog trotted over to Zachariah, wagging his hind-end vigorously as he panted, looking happy.

"I think this is the mabari I saved back in Ostagar," Zachariah said, kneeling down to be eye to eye with the dog as he patted its head.

"It seems he has...chosen you," Alistair said, getting a snort from Morrigan.

"Are we to take on a mangey dog? Is Alistair not enough?" Morrigan asked, giving Alistair a smirk.

"He's not mangey," Alistair said, narrowing his eyes at her, "nor am I."

Zachariah sighed, shaking his head as he stood, "well, he can come, I guess," he said, looking at Cynthia, "are you alright, Da'len?"

Cynthia shook her head, "I've never been around dead bodies and blood before. I'm just a little sick to my stomach," she said, furrowing her brow as she closed her eyes.

Zachariah leaned over slightly as he stood next to her, brushing her hair away from her forehead, "you do look ill," he said, standing straight and glancing over the others, "perhaps we should make camp?"

Cynthia shook her head, "I'll be fine once we're away from this...mess," she said, motioning to the area around them as her stomach twisted up in a knot again.

Alistair gave a nod, "I agree," he said, starting to lead the way, "let's get out of here before more show up."

Morrigan moved up to walk beside Cynthia, "you should get used to the killing and dead bodies quickly or you won't be of much use to the Grey Wardens."

Cynthia frowned, knowing that she was right but annoyed that she felt a need to point it out. 

Before she could say anything, Alistair piped up, "why don't you just leave her alone, Morrigan? She didn't ask for your opinion, you know."

"I am aware of this, Alistair. I just thought that pointing out how childish it is would help her grow up, as it were."

Alistair snorted, "pointing out people's flaws isn't a good way to make friends, you know."

"And what makes you think I even want such a sniveling thing as a friend?"

Alistair's face started to flush as he glared at the mage.

"Enough!" Zachariah shouted, stopping and turning to glare at the both of them, "I'm not going to put up with you two acting like spoiled children. Morrigan, she's obviously not from here and probably has never had to fight in her life, from what I've seen. If you don't have anything nice or helpful to say that isn't a damned insult, shut your bloody mouth. And Alistair, stop getting angry at everything she says. She's just trying to get a rise out of you, which, by arguing with her, you're giving. Now both of you, shut up. I don't want to hear another word from either of you until we reach Lothering. Got it?"

Alistair lowered his eyes and nodded, "yes."

Morrigan sneered at Zachariah and started to open her mouth to retort before he cut her off.

"If you say one blasted thing, Morrigan, I'll send you back to your mother. Consequences be damned."

Morrigan snapped her mouth shut and gave him a stiff nod, "as you wish."

Cynthia was almost grateful for the intervention and shuffled forward to walk beside Zachariah. The dog trotted up beside her, giving her hand a lick before nuzzling her palm, making her smile. She patted the Mabari on the head, looking down at him, "what are you going to name him?"

Zachariah shrugged, "what would you name him?"

She shrugged as well, "well, how about Derik?"

The Mabari yipped happily, bouncing around as they walked.

Zachariah chuckled, "he seems to like it. Derik it is then."

Derik barked happily, trotting beside them as they continued on.


	2. Chapter 2: Lothering Chantry

They could see the village of Loathering from the road as they walked, making her feel a sudden wash of relief as Cynthia saw the Chantry in the center of the village. Her smile quickly disappeared as they approached a group of men lounging on the road amongst carts and crates of goods. She gave a sigh and shook her head, glancing at Zachariah as they moved. "Just kill them and be done with it, Zack. It'll be a fight no matter what," she said, getting a raised eyebrow glance from the elf, "trust me."

"Look lively men," the bandit leader said as he spurred his men to stand, "we have guests to attend to and they're lead by an elf, oddly enough."

"Maybe we should let them through. They don't look like the others," a dimwitted bandit said, standing next to the leader.

"Nonsense," the leader said, giving them his brightest smile, "Greetings travelers!"

"Highwaymen," Alistair muttered under his breath, turning his head toward Cynthia, "preying on those fleeing the Darkspawn, I suppose"

Cynthia nodded as Morrigan spoke, "they are fools to get in our way. I say, teach them a lesson," the woman growled, glaring at the bandits.

The bandit chuckled, "now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silver and you're free to move on."

Cynthia rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest, "morons."

"You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees," Zachariah said, folding his arms over his chest.

"What did I tell you? No wagons and this one looks armed," the dummy said.

"The Toll applies to everyone, Henric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax," the leader said, making Cynthia roll her eyes again.

"Oh, I get it," dummy started, making Cynthia click her tongue and interrupt.

"Look, I get that you're going to try and take our money and we're not going to give it to you. Either we'll walk away from this scene or we'll end up fighting and killing you. So, I'm going to cut to the chase here and tell you what's going to happen. Zachariah's going to tell you no on giving you the money. You're going to get pissed and start a fight that you're not going to win and you," she said, motioning to the bandits, "are going to die. Now, really, is a few silver worth your lives?"

They all blinked at her before the bandits frowned and the leader spoke, "what's to say that we wouldn't let you live, hmm?"

Zachariah shrugged, "if you really want to fight a Grey Warden, that's your execution," he said, preparing his bow.

"Grey warden?" Dummy said, making Cynthia sigh and shake her head, "thems the ones what killed the king."

"Zack, would it move things along a little faster if I told you that these bandits stole from a family of elves?" she asked, getting a blink from the elven Grey Warden. 

Zachariah turned his attention to the bandits, his entire demeanor taking on one of aggression and anger, "is this true?" he asked, slowly pulling an arrow from the quiver on his back.

"Yes, but they were just alienage elves. Not one of your Dalish kin," the leader said, looking a little more nervous.

"You have two options. One, you can leave what you have taken and go with your lives, or two, you can die right here and now," Zachariah said, drawing the bowstring back with an arrow loaded, "the choice is yours."

The bandit leader gave a nod, "yes, well...you make a...good point. Perhaps we should go elsewhere and find...something else to do," he said, motioning his men to follow before they walked around the Grey Warden party, disappearing down the road. 

Zachariah lowered his bow, replacing the arrow back in its quiver before putting the bow back across his back. He looked at Cynthia, his eyes remaining empty and angry, "if what you told me is a lie to get those men to leave, I won't be very happy," he said, leading them into the village of Loathering.

* * *

Cynthia took him straight to the elves that had been robbed, ignoring the Templar standing at the front of the village, giving Zachariah an annoyed frown as he apologized. "I wouldn't lie about something like this," she growled at the Dalish man.

"I don't know how many times you want me to apologize before it's enough, Cynthia, but I truly am sorry," Zachariah said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Cynthia rolled her eyes folding her arms over her chest, "whatever. Let's just tell them that the bandits are gone so they can get their stuff back."

Zachariah nodded, moving at the head of the group toward the family, "are you three alright?" 

"We thought it would be safer in Loathering, that the teryn would bring his soldiers here, but bandits attacked us and took everything," the father said, lowering his eyes to the ground as he hugged his wife.

"Yeah, that's what my friend here said," Zachariah said, pointing his thumb at Cynthia, "we actually just scared the bandits off if you want to head back there to look for your things."

"That's wonderful news!" the wife said, giving her husband a smile and the group a nod of thanks.

"I can't thank you enough friend," the man said as Zachariah waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. Just go gather your things and move on."

The family hurried off to get their things while Cynthia watched them, feeling a sense of accomplishment while Morrigan grumbled something about helping people that can't help themselves. Alistair gave Morrigan a glare as they started for the chantry. 

"What should we expect inside?" Zachariah asked, glancing back at Cynthia with those teal eyes.

Cynthia shrugged, "why are you asking me?"

Zachariah hesitated just inside the archway, his eyes narrowed at her, "you knew about the family of elves before we had even entered the city, and Flemmeth told Alistair and I that you would be of more help to us during our journey than anyone else because you've already lived through it several times."

Cynthia stared at him for a few moments before clearing her throat, "how about I explain everything once we leave Loathering and make a camp?"

Zachariah nodded, "fair enough."

They all turned back to the chantry, moving up the stairs to the sound of the grieving man's shouts about the spawn of evil. Alistair frowned at the man's display, wrinkling his chiseled nose. 

"He's a coward," Cynthia muttered loud enough for the grey warden to hear.

"Sounds like a madman to me," Alistair muttered back.

"He left his wife and child as they were getting attacked by Darkspawn to save his own skin," Cynthia growled, agitated by the knowledge of that from years of gameplay.

"People will do anything to save their own skins," Morrigan mumbled, giving the man a narrowed eyes glare as they were stopped by the templar at the door. 

"If you seek refuge in the Chantry, there's simply no room," the templar at the doors said, shaking his head. The bags under his eyes showed how little sleep he had actually had since this whole Blight started. 

"The Chantry's closed?" Alistair asked, looking both surprised and upset by the news.

"We turn none aside but we simply do not have room for anyone to sleep," the templar said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"We aren't going to be staying long," Zachariah said, nodding at the door, "we're just here to see if anyone here needs any help."

Morrigan huffed, folding her arms over her chest with a scowl, "these people look to be surviving just fine. I doubt they need us getting in the way."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, giving Morrigan an annoyed glare, "you're all heart, Morrigan."

"I don't know if they have any work for you but priests are within if you wish to offer devotion to the maker. May he protect us all."

Zachariah nodded, glancing back at the other three before leading them into the chantry. Cynthia frowned at the state of the Chantry. It smells of damp wood, burning candles and blood. She looked around as they moved, her eyes falling particularly on a small group of people, a woman knelt over a man laying on the ground, tending to his wounds as a couple of children sobbed not far from them, whimpering "papa, papa, papa". _When it was a game, I could just walk past them without so much as a second glance, but now..._ she swallowed, never feeling so useless and helpless than she did at that moment. 

The knight-commander's voice echoed through the chantry as they walked toward him. 

"We should tell the knight-commander about the bandits leaving the roads," Alistair suggested. 

Zachariah nodded, agreeing with his fellow Grey Warden as they approached the commander. 

"Yes? Who might you be?" the Commander asked, giving the group a raised eyebrow. 

Without thinking or just not caring, Zachariah answered the templar, "I'm a Grey Warden, Zachariah."

The templar commander's eyes widened in surprise before he folded his arms over his chest, "I see... that's certainly worth noting," the man gave him a slight bow, "I am Ser Bryant, Commander of the Lothering's remaining Templars."

Cynthia took a moment to partially study Ser Bryant, her eyes moving over his squared jaw, his dark brown hair falling across his cheek as he shifted his footing, having probably been standing there since that morning. He turned his dark eyes to her, making her look away as she blushed, having always thought of the knight-commander as one of the more aesthetically pleasing NPCs of the game. 

"You are aware that Teyrn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors responsible for the king's death," he stated, turning back to Zachariah as the elf scowled.

"Loghain's the traitor! He retreated from the battle with troops that could have helped in the fight," Zachariah snarled.

Ser Bryant barely blinked at this accusation, giving a nod, "I don't believe the Grey Wardens would be as careless or malicious as the teyrn claims, but either way, he's put a bounty on any Grey Wardens that were left in Ferelden."

Alistair sighed and shook his head, "we should go to Arl Eamon in Redcliffe and ask for his assistance in this matter. He'll know what to do."

Ser Bryant shook his head, "Arl Eamon is gravely ill, from my understanding. Some of his knights are on a quest to recover an urn filled with Andraste's ashes. They're said to cure any ailment," the knight frowned, "he must be very ill if they chase miracles as the only cure. Matter of fact, one of the Arl's knights, Ser Donall, is here." He nodded toward a man standing off on the other side of the Chantry, almost giving the man a glare as he did.

"Ser Donall? He's here? I know him!" Alistair exclaimed, excitedly moving away from the group toward the man.

"I'll come with," Cynthia said, not wanting to stand there while Zachariah talked to the commander. Plus, she was curious about what Alistair was going to say to the knight while on his own. 

Alistair greeted the knight with a smile and open arms, "Ser Donall!"

The knight turned, giving Alistair a surprised expression before grinning at him, "Alistair! By the Maker, how are you!? I thought you were dead!"

The two men patted each other's shoulders, smiling at one another before Alistair sighed and shook his head, "not yet. No thanks to Teyrn Loghain."

Ser Donall sighed and nodded, "I heard. If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghian straight."

"I heard you're here looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"That's right. The Urn is said to be able to cure any illness but I fear we are chasing a fable," he glanced at Cynthia, "who is your friend, Alistair?"

Alistair seemed to come back to himself before smiling, "ah, Ser Donall. This is my traveling companion, Cynthia. She's helping the Grey Wardens gather allies to fight the Dark Spawn."

Ser Donall gave her a smile and slight bow, "pleasure."

"Likewise," Cynthia said, glancing at Alistair, "we should still head to Redcliffe. They're going to need help against the undead."

"What undead?" Donall asked, looking at Alistair, "what is she talking about?"

Alistair waved him off, "don't worry about that, Ser Donall. She's just making things up to probably get us moving again. Lots to do and all," he said, giving her a push toward Zachariah and the others.

"I'll see you around, Alistair."

Cynthia reluctantly let the surprisingly strong man push her toward the others, "what the Hell, Al? You don't have to push."

"What is wrong with you? What makes you say that there's undead in Redcliffe?" he asked, his voice agitated.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you guys when we set up camp. I'll dish everything _at camp_. I'm not about to spill every single thing in front of random citizens that have enough to worry about."

Alistair frowned at that but decided to let it go. 

"I got this key from Ser Bryant," Zachariah said, holding up a small skeleton key, "he said it opens the wardrobe against the wall over there and that whatever we find in there we can have."

Cynthia nodded, looking around the chantry at the people praying and listening to one of the sisters recite the chant. _This is only the beginning. I hope I'm ready when we reach the final battle._


End file.
